The present invention relates to a safety intravenous catheter, and more particularly to an intravenous catheter which is able to avoid impalement of medical personnel or cleaner by the metal needle.
FIG. 6 shows an existing intravenous catheter in which a flexible plastic needle 82 fitted around a metal needle 81. After the metal needle 81 together with the plastic needle 82 is inserted into the vein, the metal needle 81 is extracted and then the plastic needle 82 is connected with a catheter for infusion of liquid medicine. However, after the metal needle 81 is extracted, a sheath 83 must be fitted onto the metal needle 81 so as to avoid contamination or impalement of other people, which will lead to affection with B type hepatitis, Acquired Immunodeficiency Syndrome (briefly called as AIDS), etc. After the metal needle 81 is extracted out, the metal needle 81 must be immediately fitted into the sheath 83. Otherwise, the blood in the vein will quickly flow out from the plastic needle 82. Under such emergent circumstance, it often takes place that the metal needle 81 impales the finger of the medical personnel to threaten the life of the medical personnel.
In addition, it often takes place that the sheath 83 is detached from the metal needle 81 due to collision and compression during transporting. This will expose the metal needle 81 which is seriously dangerous to the cleaner for transporting the medical waste.